Privileges
by Carrie S
Summary: A short funny fic that portrays the turtles as youngsters. Getting privileges always has its downsides...Michaelangelo certainly thinks so!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, so please don't hurt me!  
  
Author's note: this is actually based somewhat on a true story that was inspired by my younger brother after he got sick. Just a humorous short story. Told from Mike's POV. I hope you enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!  
  
  
  
Becoming older gave us more privileges, but we were also expected to do more. Master Splinter had now made us responsible for some chores, and now it was required of us to clean up the kitchen as best as we could after meals. We were all very resistant—none more so than Raphael—but we quickly learned that if we didn't do our chores, some punishment would be in store for us. Of course, we didn't learn this until after until we neglected to do them…  
  
I finished my breakfast and tossed my plate onto an ever growing stack of dirty ones near the sink. I scampered out of the kitchen in a rush, because I didn't want to miss the Sunday morning cartoons. I turned on the TV and settled down to watch Wylie Coyote trying to catch the road runner. He was playing with dynamite and boulders this time. I had just gotten comfortable when I heard a loud crash followed by some language that would be unfit to repeat. I winced. Raphael knew that Splinter didn't like it when he talked like that.  
  
"Mike!" an angry ten-year-old Raph yelled angrily as he appeared in the doorway. "Why don't you ever clean up your dishes?"  
  
"We all are supposed to, Raph," Leonardo pointed out. Leave it up to Leo to be the voice of reason.  
  
"But Mike didn't clean his up from breakfast," Raph protested.  
  
I refused to answer and turned back to my cartoons. Suddenly the TV went black, and I turned around to see Master Splinter with the remote control in his hand looking at me sternly.  
  
"Is this true, Michaelangelo?" he asked.  
  
Instead of answering the question directly, I placed the blame on someone else.  
  
"Raph didn't clean his up from last night," I whimpered softly, trying to make sensei feel sorry for me.  
  
I could feel Raph beginning to get angry, and I laughed silently with delight.  
  
"Leo didn't clean his up from lunch yesterday," he said.  
  
Splinter turned to Leo, giving him a you-should-know-better look.  
  
"No, I…Don never cleans up his dishes, but he never gets in trouble because he's so quiet," he said. His cheeks were red though, which was a sure sign of guilt. Splinter sighed.  
  
"I thought you were all responsible enough to take on extra duties now that you are older, but I can see that I had misjudged you. Very well. Until you learn to do your chores, you will not be allowed to watch TV or listen to the radio. I never wanted to do this, but it seems that this is the only way to make you learn."  
  
We all groaned, and Raph stuck his tongue out at Splinter as he disappeared.  
  
"Don't do that Raph, that's disrespectful," Leo said.  
  
"Like Splinter cares," he said scornfully.  
  
"I'll teach you not to talk about sensei that way," Leo began angrily.  
  
"Raphael! Leonardo! Go to your rooms and stop this fighting," Master Splinter called from his room. They gave out another groan, but they soon did what they were told. Leonardo went more willingly than Raphael.  
  
Don was so lucky—Splinter hadn't forbidden him to stay out of his lab. I glanced around the living room. No one was there, and Splinter had forgotten to take the remote with him…  
  
I took the remote and turned on the TV.  
  
"Michaelangelo! What did I tell you about the TV?" he ordered. I heard Raphael snickering from his room.  
  
I groaned and turned it off. I had forgotten to turn down the volume. I began to whimper softly, and then stopped. I had an idea.  
  
I scampered into the kitchen and searched in the cabinets until I found the thermometer. Splinter always made sure that we could reach it just in case he wasn't there and one of us was sick. Holding it up, I almost wanted to laugh for joy. Splinter always let us watch the TV when we were sick. Glancing around at the stove, I was happy to see that sensei had made himself some tea and had left the kettle on the stove. I picked up the thermometer and placed it in the kettle and held it there for several minutes. Then I grabbed a cup and carefully poured myself some of the tea and drank it. I placed my hand over my forehead and was delighted to find that I felt a little hot. I stuck the thermometer in the cup again and then put it in my mouth and was surprised to see that my temperature did actually rise. Now all I had to do was act sick. I was so naïve and I actually thought Splinter would believe me. But I had acted kind of sick this morning, and now that I had been warmed by the tea, I was almost sure that he would believe me.  
  
Moaning softly, I made my way towards Master Splinter's room. As I cam in, he looked at me in surprise. I walked over to him and fell beside him, still moaning.  
  
"Why Michaelangelo, whatever is the matter with you?" he asked.  
  
I groaned in response. He placed his hand over my forehead and his eyebrows arched up in surprise.  
  
"No wonder you weren't able to do your chores this morning," he exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well, Michaelangelo?"  
  
He paused and then said, "Well, since you're starting to get sick, I'll set up the couch for you and let you watch some cartoons."  
  
I almost wanted to shout, but I still had to feign sickness—I couldn't blow my act now. Splinter led me over to the couch and turned on the TV. Once again, I settled onto the pillows comfortably and began to watch my cartoons. As I had expected, the noise from the TV attracted Raphael's attention and brought him from his room. He looked at me suspiciously and said indignantly to Splinter, "Why does he get to watch TV?"  
  
"Michaelangelo is sick. That is why he wasn't able to do his chores," Splinter said. "Call me if you need anything, my son," he said before heading off to his room again.  
  
That had not convinced Raphael. He headed off to the kitchen. There was silence for a brief moment. Then, "MIKE!"  
  
Suddenly I remembered. I had forgotten to put away the cup, which had a little bit of tea in it. And the thermometer was still in the cup… 


End file.
